dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Ciber pokemon 25
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia! Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Masterkyogren (Discusión) 22:00 11 feb 2010 Ayuda Simplemente crea un artículo nuevo. Ahí escribe la Pokénovela. Utiliza caras MM I´m more shiny than you - Questions and Answers here 14:38 12 feb 2010 (UTC) RE El club fue borrado. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 14:51 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Staraptor! *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:03 12 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Vale. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:24 13 feb 2010 (UTC) no te precupes puedes inscribirte lo unico que are sera atrasar tu encuentro saludos Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 12:39 13 feb 2010 (UTC) O.K. Vale, saldras proximamente en los cappitulos Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 22:39 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Los equipos de rescate Es mi pokénovela ¿quieres un papel en ella?.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:28 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:PWF si, no me importaría. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Calibri'" _rte_style="color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'">'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 23:52 10 mar 2010 (UTC) : Triple Aggron --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Calibri'" _rte_style="color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'">'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 00:10 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Si quiero ser uno Quiero ser Kofi...digo Kingdra Kingston, a no ser que pongas al The Undertaker, si le pones quiero se Undertaker, si no Kofi...digo Kingdra Kingston.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 13:55 11 mar 2010 (UTC)PD:Es chris jerico el que odia al público, no CM punk. :Ya me apunte como Kingdra, pero recuerda reservarme al Undertaker, ¿o.k?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 14:16 11 mar 2010 (UTC) :) Me he apuntado como Gligar. ¡Gracias por invitarme! =) I Love Shinies @team 14:13 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Re: PWF Gracias, pero no me interesa, pero gracias por preguntar :)Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 23:46 11 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Pues si quisiera ser Aggron PWF Quierera ser wigglypuff Usuario:Frnco14 me dejaria ser cm muk --Balo Me vas a contar algo 23:18 12 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF... Si me gustaria participar... me gustaria ser el Rey misdreavus luchador buena onda pero ke lucha mal XD. gracias por invitarme saludosss...--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 01:51 13 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF Quiero ser lucario.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 11:14 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola amigo quisiera ser parte de la PWF, supongo que tu eres Pika Hardy, sino quisiera ser Pika Hardy. Si no se puede entonces seria Kingdra porfavor gracias amigo Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Ya me aburri de esa firma jajaja 15:12 13 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF Ola, pasaba por aquí y... quiero ser un charizard y quiero llamarme ``The chimcharmuscador´´� Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 14:23 16 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF Quiero ser exploud y llamarme el giga explotador usuario zizlocolossus PWF yo kiero ser kingdra Psyco Kid 22:22 21 mar 2010 (UTC) PW... Pues en PW no me podrias poner como garchomp o sceptile? --'Dialga' Palkia 10:52 22 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:La Gran Dialganovela Si te refieres a ella, cada quien se debe poner en esta Franco Soy todo oídos 21:09 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Ups, no entendía lo que me decías, con qué poke te pongo? Sospecho Hola, por un casual ¿tú y este sois la misma persona?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'EA']] GOOOOOOOOL!!!! Vas a ver cosas, y que cosas 21:40 14 abr 2010 (UTC)